


Sharky's Diner

by mybelovedtwinflower



Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing the diner scene from Raven's dream from the pov of Credenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharky's Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to Em because this scene was creepy in the comic but hopefully this makes it... less... creepy...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+Em+because+this+scene+was+creepy+in+the+comic+but+hopefully+this+makes+it...+less...+creepy...).



Raven was brooding again. Tucked away in their favorite booth at Sharky's, he was gloomy and distant.  
"Raven?” Credenza asked him with a light touch to his shoulder.  
He blinked and looked up, his focus jarred away from of whatever was on his mind.  
Credenza looked at him with an expression of soft concern. “Are you okay? You’ve been so quiet since you left work.”  
“Sorry, I think it’s just stress. Maybe I’ve been working too hard.” He said, and rubbed his eye tiredly. “Perhaps I should put all the vacation time I’ve been hoarding to good use.”  
“We could both use some time off.” She smiled and kissed him on the head. “You think on that while I grab out food.”  
Credenza got up from the booth and checked with Blitz about what he wanted to eat. He looked up from the arcade game with a grin and asked for eggs. The warm scent of chocolate cake was waiting for her as she neared the bar.  
"Hey Riley, how's it going?" She greeted the fohawked haired man who was working over the frying pans in the open kitchen.  
“Great! I've got some wild stories about Lio that I'll have to share. Would you believe that he's almost two? Two! Amazing. How are you today, Credenza? Want the usual?”  
"I need a snack for a grumpy bird. He's been brooding since he got off of work today and I'm having a hard time snapping him out of it," Credenza said with a :/ expression and sigh as she sat at the barstool and propped her head up on her hands, elbows propped on the bar.  
"Trust me, with the pouty ones you just have to let them run their course," Riley laughed. Tuff overheard them, and gave his twin brother the satisfaction of a pointed look.  
"Hey, Credenza. I've been meaning to talk to Raven about some game stuff, do you think that might help? I could go chat with him," Tuff said, and he adjusted the bag or grabbed it... he pulled a tablet out of it.  
"Have at it," she said, gesturing with a wave of her hand that her husband was free game for anyone.  
Tuff chuckled at that.  
"Thanks Tuff, it might be just the change of gears that he needs," she continued, and offered a smile with a bit more gratitude  
"Not a problem, Credenza," he said, getting up from the stool he'd been occupying, and with tablet in hand went to tackle the problem that was a dreary black feathered bird.  
Riley and Credenza joked as they caught up with each other. Credenza shared her day with him as he cooked and served up three plates of food.  
"We've got some cake in the oven," Riley said, handing her two of the plates. He set the other aside for when Blitz finished the game level.  
Credenza grin. “We’ll take three to go after we’re done eating.”  
Riley's head went up as he overheard the conversation his twin brother was having with Raven. With a mischievous grin he ducked under the bar. Credenza watched as he sneaked around to pop up behind his brother, who's current conversation topic was ripe for the teasing. She chuckled amusedly at the brothers’ antics as she carried the plates over, letting Blitz know he should join them as soon as he finished. Arriving at the table a moment later she set asked “What’s this about Tuff and a hot librarian?”


End file.
